Golden Dawn
by True Support
Summary: This has lemon's, and will be a three parter. Enjoy.
Author note

This story was requested to me (by Zero-tailed jinchuuriki), and since this is the first story that was requested, I will start taking requests of what people would like to have made, I will add some rules to the requests on my Bio soon. I will be doing a lot of time skips as to move the story forward, but I will make it to where there are major points in them; this story will include two or more lemons. Enough talk, enjoy.

Normal POV

Gold was on a boat to the Sinnoh region to challenge all the gym leaders and beat the champions. Gold and his partner Pokémon Typhlosion were aboard the S.S. Spiral, so as soon as the ship docked, they got off and were met by professor Rowan.

"Good evening Gold," Rowan said.

"Hello sir," Gold said back.

"I see that you and Typhlosion will be ready to take on Sinnoh huh?"

"Yes sir, we've been waiting patiently to come her, and now that we're here, we'll beat this region and hopefully move on to the next region."

"Quite a goal you have their."

"Indeed. Now, where are some good Pokémon I can catch?"

"Oh just head towards the nearest route and you'll find some Pokémon that you may find intriguing. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going soon, so enjoy your time here in the Sinnoh gold, now farewell," Rowan said and made his leave.

"You too Rowan. Alright Typhlosion, let's conquer Sinnoh!" Gold said, causing Typhlosion to heat up, prepared for the challenge. They headed towards route 201. On Route 201, they were wandering around, taking in the nice scenery of the place, until they see a shiny starly.

"Typhlosion I choose you!" Gold said as Typhlosion stepped forward.

"Typhlosion use-"Gold was cut off when water hit the starly, making it fly in the sky. Gold looked towards the source of the water, and sees a girl come out of the forest with a piplup.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" Gold asked angrily.

"Sorry pal, but seeing as how you were going to use a big Pokémon to attack a short and small bird like that just seemed cruel!" the girl said, making Gold look sheepish, smiling nervously whilst rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah hehe, my bad, but I came with only Typhlosion," Gold said.

"Why didn't you bring any of your other Pokémon?"

"Because I left them back in Johto," Gold said, making the girl look in surprise.

"Wait you're from Johto?"

"Yes, why's that surprising?" as they were talking, the starly evolved into a Staravia, and used steel wing on piplup; piplup flew back, and backed hard into a tree.

"PIPLUP!" the girl yelled. As the girl runs to her Pokémon, Gold stepped up.

"Alright, now how's that for an even size," Gold said. "Typhlosion, use thunder punch!" Typhlosion used thunder punch on the Staravia, causing the Pokémon to faint, and for Gold to catch it in a pokeball.

"Alright, we caught a shiny!" Gold yelled as he held the pokeball high. He and Typhlosion congratulated on the job well done, but then soon went to help the girl's Pokémon.

"Is you're Pokémon alright?" Gold asked.

"Yeah she's a tough one (I know piplup is a male in the anime, but its fanfiction, what do you expect?)," the girl said as she helped her Pokémon up.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, but my name is Dawn, and this is my partner Pokémon piplup," Dawn introduced herself.

"Hello Dawn, my name is Gold, and this here is both, my partner Pokémon, and my best friend," Gold did his introduction.

"Nice to meet you Gold, now if you excuse me, I have to go to the Pokémon center to heal my piplup."

"Oh, mind if I come along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Dan said as she and Gold head toward the poke center.

Time skip 2 months

After the Staravia incident, Gold and Dawn (Golden Dawn, that sounds pretty good actually) got to know eachother more at the poke center, and so they decided to travel with eachother for however long, so it's been two months, and right now, Gold has three badges, he's caught a shinx, a Cranidos, and a bronze (five Pokémon are with him), and he is as if now, training he's Pokémon with the help of Typhlosion. Dawn has been doing well herself, she's been at the competitions, and with the help of Gold's Pokémon, she has won four contests as they travel together.

"(Sorry, no training scene) alright everyone that's good enough," Gold said as he congratulates his Pokémon. Dawn was making food her, gold, and the Pokémon; thanks to Brocks cooking skills, she learned how to make food.

"Foods ready," Dawn said as everyone came to eat; they sat down on the grass and ate (Dawn made a little camp fire and used pots and pans to make the food). They all ate happily, and after they were all done, they went to a nearby river to clean their plate and bowls, and then they packed up, returned their Pokémon, and moved on. They were on their way to Pastoria city for Gold's 4th gym badge.

"So what is Pastoria's gym leader like?" Gold asked.

"Oh the gym leader is a water type user named Crasher Wake," Dawn answered.

"Crasher Wake, I feel like I've heard of that name before, but can't exactly put my finger on it."

"Oh well he's a powerful gym leader, so you might not want to use Typhlosion and Cranidos in battle."

"Yeah yeah I know the type advantages and disadvantages."

"Just making sure, you can be a little dumb and hotheaded sometimes, kinda like an old friend of mine."

"Did that friend of yours made it to the Sinnoh league?" Gold asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Dawn answered then asked.

"Because I'm probably following his footsteps, only difference, I'll win!" Gold said confidently, making Dawn blush at his confidence.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get there, but right now let's focus on the present," Dawn said as Piplup jumps into her arms.

"Sure."

Time skip 3 months

Gold and Dawn were trapped in a cave-in caused by the re-formed team galactic; Gold and Dawn were informed by police officer Jenny that team Galactic were making a comeback with a new leader who is a lot more dangerous than the original, and along with his son and daughter, they are cruel, and will stop at nothing to get what they want, so Gold and Dawn decide to help with the investigation, and help takeout the re-formed team Galactic. Gold and dawn were lead to believe that there was a strange source of water Galactic has been trying to get, so they sought to foil they're plan, but instead it was a trap and now Gold and Dawn are now separate from their partner Pokémon.

"Oh nooo (sniffs)," Dawn silently cried.

"Don't worry Dawn, Typhlosion will look after her," Gold said as he tries to comfort her. Dawn calmed down, but was still a little upset.

"I know, I just worry about Galactic stealing them."

"Me too, but I'm confident that Typhlosion can take them on all by himself if he has to!" Gold said, warming Dawn's heart.

"(Sniffles) thank you Gold, you don't know how much that means to me," Dawn said, making Gold look sheepish.

"It's nothing, really, just trying to stay positive," Gold said. "Now how do we get out of here?"

(With Typhlosion and Piplup)

Typhlosion and Piplup were wandering around the cave, trying to find an alternate route to Gold and Dawn. As they were wandering around, they encountered two team Galactic members.

(The conversation will be the same, but with parenthesis)

"Piplup? (What now?)"

"Ty Ty (I don't know)"

"Piplup Pi (well what can we do?)"

"Typhlosion Ty (we wait and make a run)"

"Piplup Piplup Pi (That's stupid, couldn't we just take them out?)"

"(Shrugs) Ty (Proably)"

"Piplup (let's do it!)" Piplup ran off, and was immediately taken down by a Ninjask. Typhlosion saw this, and was about to take action, but he decided to think smart about this, and see what they have to say.

"Nice work Ninjask," G1 (grunt one) said. "I knew one of those pestering trainer's Pokémon was in here."

"Oh yeah, then where is the other one?" G2 (Grunt two) said.

"I don't know, probably got separated from this one, we'll just have to hunt it down," G1 said, making Typhlosion get irritated at the 'it' part.

"We've wasted enough time, let's just take this Pokémon, and get out of here. Come on out Shiftry," G2 said as his Shiftry appears out of nowhere like a ninja. G1 catches Piplup in an electric net that shocks her, causing her to shriek. Typhlosion sees this, and flares up, but calms down as to not give away his position. G2 kicks Piplup in the stomach.

"SHUT UP!" G2 yells, breaking the chain that held Typhlosions anger. Typhlosion flared up to the point where it felt like an active volcano in the cave.

"What the?" G1 said as Typhlosion came and rammed him into the stomach, launching him to the wall; Ninjask came to attack, but Typhlosion dodged, and blew flamethrower at Ninjask. G2 stood stock still at the events that were unfolding, so he composed himself.

"Shiftry, use-," He was cut off as Typhlosion used fire punch on Shiftry, launching him towards G2, and then they both were launched off towards Ninjask and G1, and then Typhlosion released a powerful flamethrower that blew a hole in the cave, and sent them flying. Typhlosion calmed down, and walked to Piplup, and released her from the straints.

"Ty Ty (you ok?)" Piplup sniffled, and brought her head up towards his, and hugged him.

"Piplup Pi (I'm ok, thank you)" They both then held eachother, until a hole appeared beneath them, and now they were falling; Typhlosion grabbed Piplup and turned to his back. They fell and fell and fell, until they both landed in water that shined a bright light cyan color (basically like a swimming pool at night). Typhlosion landed in the water, but he didn't feel wet, nor did he feel his flame go out. Piplup shut her eyes when they hit water, and then reopened them after not feeling anything. Typhlosion looked in the water, and was shocked as he could breathe.

"Ty (what?)"

"Piplup Pi (we're not dead)"

"Typhlosion Ty Ty (No, but how, and what is this feeling I'm getting?)"

"Piplup PIIII (I'm getting it toOOOOO)" Piplup gasps as her whole body develops in a cyan color light. Her shape was changing, almost like she was evolving. Except nothing really changed, well except the fact when the light disappeared, she was an anthro with C-cup breasts; a small tight ass; a cute face; a smaller beak; instead of flippers, it's hands with five fingers, and in between her legs, there lays a glistening pussy. Typhlosion stares with both surprise, and desire as a light glow appeared in between his lengths, and a large 8 inch thick penis appeared; the penis was light yellow with a pink tip.

"Pip (Ooooo~)"

Ty Typhlosion Ty (You look absolutely gorgeous, and sexy)"

"(blushes) Piplup pip (I can see that, you're friend there is pulsing excitedly)" Typhlosion looked down, and his dick pulsates with anticipation. Piplup awed at the sight, and was unconsciously walking towards him, and ran her finger up from the tip, and down to the base; Typhlosion groaned, and grew harder then he already was. Piplup lowered herself down, and started running her small smooth tongue up and down his shaft. Typhlosion moaned, bucking his hips. Piplup blushes, and decides to take the big tip in her mouth and start sucking. Typhlosion moaned/groaned louder, releasing a lot of air bubble's, though he is careful not buck his hips in worry of choking her. Piplup bobs her head, trying to take as much of his shaft as possible. Piplup could only manage to take in about an inch or two into her throat as she had no neck, and couldn't suck more in. Piplup sucked him off for 15 minutes before he groans loudly, blowing his load into her throat, though Piplup swallows it all happily, she swims up, getting out of the mini lake, and lays on her back with her legs spread, and fingers herself lightly. Typhlosion swims up, and smirks at her act. Typhlosion (sorry if over using names) swims to her, and moves her hand out of the way, and sniffs her scent in. Piplup smelled like fresh water, and as he plunges his tongue inside her womb. Piplup screams in pleasure as he clit licks her pussy. He enjoyed her flavor, she tasted strangely like Oran berries, but continues savoring her flavor. Typhlosion extends his arms, and began groping her breasts, tweaking her nipples and circling her areola.

"PIPLUUUUUUUUP!" Piplup screamed as she sprayed her juices inside Typhlosion's mouth. Typhlosion licked his face of her juices, and crawls onto her.

"Typhlosion ty (I want to be inside you)"

"Piplup piplup pi(me too, but please be careful)" they both smile at eachother, and Typhlosion lines himself up, and carefully enters her. After getting the reassurance from Piplup, he pushes past her barrier, breaking her and his virginity. Piplup gasps and a few tears rolled out, but she calms down. Typhlosion waits a few minutes before continuing. Both of them moan at how big/tight the other was; they never switched positions, but Typhlosion got rougher and faster, speeding his pulsating cock down and under her pussy,

"TYPHLOSIOOOOON (I'M CUMMING)"

"PIPLUUUUUUUUUP) (ME TOOO)" they both came, Typhlosion cumming all the way inside her womb, expanding her belly a little, making it look plumped. Piplup came on his dick. Typhlosion rolled off, and they were both panting; Piplup moved, laying her head on his chest as she passed out, Typhlosion held her close, and they both slept peacefully that night in the cave.

Author Note

Yeah, the request was actually supposed to a GoldxDawn lemon, but considering how lazy I felt, and how I kinda laid off, I decide to make it a two or three part story, also huge apology to the guy who requested it, I am truly sorry it took me long to make this, but hope you and everyone else who reads this enjoys it.


End file.
